Game
|image = |season = 1 |number = 6 |code = BPC106 |premiere = November 11, 2016 |written = Natasha Allegri Madeleine Flores Frank Gibson |directed= Larry Leichliter |previous = Birthday |next = Toast |video = |image gallery = yes |transcript = yes}}"Game" is the 6th episode of the first season of Bee and Puppycat. It is the next part to its sister episode, "Birthday". Overview Bee and PuppyCat play a video game temp job for Bee's birthday. Synopsis As they fall, Bee tells PuppyCat that this is one of her most fun birthdays even though she has to work. Her photograph slips out of PuppyCat's collar, and she wildly tries to catch it. When she grabs it, she looks at it, focusing on her dad. She laughs nervously, telling PuppyCat that she feels bad about having fun on her birthday. She stares at it sadly. They drop into the space temp agency, where Temp-Bot is waiting. Temp-Bot greets them, noticing Bee's melancholy expression. Bee explains that her birthday isn't turning out like she expected, and that she normally sleeps all day but instead. Temp-Bot says they have a video game assignment, causing Bee to impatiently climb into their mouth, where she and PuppyCat are dropped into a video game world. Temp-Bot spits them out into an area full of clouds. As they fall, PuppyCat enjoys the fresh breeze until Bee grabs his tail. They fall into the video game world of Cloudworld:Too Chubby to Fly. It seems to be based off an old RPG game. Bee and PuppyCat are given character selection screens, where Bee chooses a masculine version of herself with a bird on her shirt. PuppyCat says that he's been in this world before, and starts to explain what they should do, but Bee shushes him, wanting to beat the game on their own. PuppyCat chooses to stay the same, and thus, the game starts. They are thrown into a basic RPG intro about the "legendary hero" who will save the village of Cloudworld. The "elder" (a giant purple bird in a wizard hat with a staff) greets them, and asks their names. Bee chooses the name, "I gotta fart", and insists on choosing PuppyCat's name. PuppyCat is assigned the name "Barf", and the two legendary heroes are ready to start, when Young Tom the bird interrupts the elder with news about the great eye, who happens to be staring again. The Elder reassures Tom that the eye always stares, as it's been there for centuries, but Tom refuses to listen, insisting that it's really creepy. The elder assigns Bee and PuppyCat a quest to destroy the eye. Bee complains that it seems too hard, and that they should do something easier as it is their birthday. PuppyCat asks if they want to do a side quest, and an NPC asks Bee to hand her a nearby shovel. Upon completing the side quest, Bee levels up, and grows a small set of wings. Bee becomes extremely excited that they were good at their side quest, and vigorously requests more. The elder tries to steer them back to the main quest, but Bee's already distracted and run off to go complete more side quests, as they clumsily attempt to fly with their small wings. Bee completes many side quests including delivering a meat bone, scratching an NPC's back, delivering presents, and kicking crumbs off a giant bird's stomach. Meanwhile, the eye grows larger and more ominous, scaring birds and causing damage. The elder tries and fails to get Bee's attention but doesn't really notice until PuppyCat stops and asks when they are going to defeat the eye. Bee ignores him, insisting that the people need them and that they're the only one who can help. PuppyCat accepts, telling Bee to come get him when they're done. Bee leaves to complete more side quests, and PuppyCat goes to a pub. At the pub, an unknown amount of time passes, and PuppyCat eats a ridiculous amount of meat bones as the eye grows closer. At night time, Bee returns, having reached an extremely high level as they sport a sailor moon-like outfit. PuppyCat asks if they're finally ready to go, and Bee bashfully replies that they want to finish all the side quests first so they can be on a high enough level to beat the eye without failing. PuppyCat tells them he'll help, that together as a team there's no way that they can fail and that he's maxed out his level on a saved game. He loads the save and becomes extremely large and muscly. PuppyCat grabs them and jumps into the sky to reach the eye. As they fly, Bee thinks about however since their dad left they haven't had a good birthday. They usually try to sleep, to avoid thinking about it, but now they're having fun, even though they miss him. Bee awkwardly makes a comment about PuppyCat's shoulders as they fly into the eye, which promptly explodes. The NPCs rejoice, cheering their names. It zooms out, revealing that Bee and PuppyCat have simply been avatars for two crystalline bunnies to use for their video game tutorial. They leave, shutting the game down, marking their job as complete. In the ending scene, Bee and PuppyCat are shown inserting a token into the game machine then dancing together in a dark, starry room and playing the game that Bee's dad made. It fades out, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters * Bee ("I Gotta Fart") * PuppyCat ("Barf") Supporting Characters * Temp-Bot * Bee's Dad (mentioned) * Elder Bird * Bird NPCs * The Crystal Bunnies Songs * Cloud World * The Story of Cloud World * What Is Your Name, Great Hero * The Eye * This Sounds Like Really Hard * Side Quest: Level Up * Are There Any More Side Quests * Pub * How Do You Like My Gear * Dad * Okay, You Ready Trivia * In this episode Bee ("I Gotta Fart") is voiced by Douglas Smithhttps://www.twitter.com/cartoonhangover/status/927928863459508225. * Elder Bird is voiced by Arin Hansom https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8dMkh7PhsM * It's the only episode where Temp-Bot didn't give them a uniform assignment. * PuppyCat has played the full game through. * At the scene where they chose their names, the sound effect used is from the selection screen of the RPG series, Final Fantasy. * It's implied that Bee's dad either died or left. It's unknown, but it probably was traumatic for Bee considering how desperate she is to avoid thinking about it and how sad she acts when he's brought up. ** It's unknown what happened to him, but Shannon McCormick did voice him so he will be in future episodes. Category:Season 1 episodes